


And We Will Come Back Home

by retrospider



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospider/pseuds/retrospider
Summary: Peter this whole time has been thinking about himself, but Mr. Stark has Pepper now, and a daughter. Not some random kid from Queens who tried to better the world in PJs, a daughter who has Tony’s eyes and Pepper’s nose, and is everything Peter wishes he was. He loves May, but to be someone like Morgan is to Mr. Stark isn't possible, but had felt possible before.Basically Tony makes it after endgame, but May blames him for the fact that her kid went to space and could have died and doesn't handle it well.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	And We Will Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea of May having a breaking point and for her it's Peter in space, she blames Tony for this, and Peter doesn't take it well. So I hope this stays true to that plotline and that you guys enjoy :)

Prompt: Tony Stark lives after Endgame, but May wants nothing to do with Stark after hearing about what happened during Endgame.

Stark Industries was a power house, and it felt like somewhat of a constant in Spiderman’s life. As he swung through Queens he found himself instinctively turning towards the Avengers tower. He knew it was for the Avengers, the bright A illuminating night skies, but even after Mr. Stark sold it, it still felt like a symbol of the genius behind the innovative technology that made Stark Industries such an important part of his life.

Stark is everywhere, especially after the Snap. His face is on billboards, Taxis, bus stops. Spiderman can’t avoid him, so it’s probably a good thing that he’s been downgraded to just Peter. 

May was blipped too, dropped right into their apartment with a family already occupying the space. Her first thought had been of Peter, she tells him this constantly, and it took a couple days after the Snap for Happy to remember May and bring her to Peter. 

Peter had been by Mr. Stark’s room the entire time. Only distancing himself when Pepper visited or Morgan showed up. Peter had no idea what to think of Morgan yet, but it seemed that he wouldn’t have a chance to form an opinion, because May wanted Peter Parker as far away as possible from Tony Stark.

“Spiderman was one thing, Peter, but space? I had no idea where you were, if you were even _alive._ It was one thing when you were patrolling Queens, but _Stark_ has taken it too far this time.”

Peter can’t tell anyone a lot about what happened the day May found him and took him away from the Avengers, away from Mr. Stark. He remembers screaming a lot at her, and that there was no “I larb you’s”. The homeless shelter was cramped and crowded, but May’s eyes were fierce, she already was figuring out housing and getting their old things and part of her plan was eliminating Mr. Stark from their lives.

Stark was never fully gone, though. He was there in the Iron Spider suit Peter had taken with him, and although May had told him no Spidermanning, he couldn’t help but put it on when she went out to work, just to talk to Karen and feel closer to his mentor that was lost to him as soon as he came back.

Mr. Stark had hugged him, they had never done something like that before, and he felt the loss of his mentor almost as much as Ben, but it was wrong of him to even try and compare the two, as they filled different needs to him. He missed Ben so much, but he also missed Mr. Stark.

It’s only when school starts up that May starts to ease up on her watching Peter. She knows that he doesn't want to stay away from Mr. Stark and wouldn't be surprised if he tried to find his own way back to Mr. Stark. Midtown is different, but MJ and Ned blipped too, and Peter feels better knowing that they’re there with him, that he isn’t fully alone. With him going to classes again, it’s easy to slip by and find a way to contact Happy during lunch, and for once the man answers.

“Happy?”

“Peter, it’s been a while. I was wondering what happened to you.”  
“Mr. Stark-is he?”

“He’s fine, been asking for you. I don’t know how to tell him about how May took everything, though. He really wants to see you.”  
Peter’s heart breaks a little, it feels like he’s letting Mr. Stark down, but he doesn’t know how to convince May to change this. Last time it was Mr. Stark who was able to convince May to let him keep being Spiderman, and without his support, Peter feels like he doesn’t know what to do.

After that call, he spends most of his time at home in his room, thinking. He isn’t able to come up with anything, but he also isn’t sure of how to feel better about it all either. Mr. Stark is right there, he made it through the impossible, but was still unattainable.

May doesn’t notice that he’s hiding, she’s taken up two jobs to keep up with the rent until she can find a nursing job again. He hates that he can’t help her, but her staying busy allows him to hide some more, which is probably why she assumes he’s asleep when she gets a call soon after she arrives home.

  
“Mrs. Stark? I’m surprised to hear from you? Lunch? I’m sorry but as I said earlier, I don’t want Tony near Peter anymore… Yes… He said that? Huh... His sink? Peter was just an intern for him though-no?...I understand, yes I guess we could...one tomorrow? Yes, I can do that...okay”

_Just an intern._

Peter’s making a big deal over Mr. Stark and he’s just an intern. It shouldn’t hurt, it should be something he already knows, he _knows_ that, but he felt like there was more there. He can’t help but sink more into the covers of his bed as he thinks about that.

He had been so scared on Titan, Mr. Stark and him, they had a moment then. It was terrifying, but Peter had felt better knowing he wasn’t alone when everything was falling apart. He knew Mr. Stark probably thought of him as a nuisance, but Peter was glad he wasn’t alone in those moments. 

He hears May getting ready for bed, and decides to do the same. Sleep is slow-coming, and when it does all he sees is space and feels himself turn into dust, over and over again.

~~~~

Peter ends up not leaving the house the next day. He hears May leave early in the morning and puts on a pair of Stark headphones and drowns out his thoughts with music that reminds him of Tony. He thinks of lab days and loud music and how Mr. Stark was always the one who could build something that would keep all of Peter’s fears away. He thinks of a hug, of aliens and the way Mr. Rhodes looked when he was told that his best friend would make it through this, an arm and spider web-like burn scars the price of saving the universe.

He’s surprised that it takes until the bed dips before he notices that someone has come in. Before he can pull the headphones off, hands are already pulling at them, and it’s May whose combing her hand through his curls.

“Peter, you really miss Tony, huh?”

What hurts the most about it is that Mr. Stark is still so close, he’s in the same state as him, the same universe, and Peter can do nothing but want him, wish to see the man who would make all his fears disappear.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

They go to the lakehouse two days after, Happy driving them down and talking with May while Peter can’t sit still, trying to take everything in as the drive seems to go on forever, but it’s taking him to see Mr. Stark, and he’s so excited, but. But what if he doesn’t want to see Peter?

Peter this whole time has been thinking about himself, but Mr. Stark has Pepper now, and a _daughter._ Not some random kid from Queens who tried to better the world in PJs, a daughter who has Tony’s eyes and Pepper’s nose, and is everything Peter wishes he was. He loves May, but to be someone like Morgan is to Mr. Stark isn't possible, but had felt possible before.

  
By the time they pull up, Peter feels like a mess of emotions, and feels relieved when it’s Pepper who answers the door. He wonders at her last name, but doesn’t know how to address it, it’s something he should know, but he hasn’t looked at the news since the blip and doesn’t want to assume that a kid means marriage either.

She greets him with smiles, as if he wasn’t practically a stranger to her and sweeps May into a hug as if they were old friends.

“He’s upstairs, Peter, second door to the right. Morgan’s asleep with him so just be quiet when you enter.”

The steps feel like forever, and Peter just wants to crawl up a wall and hide in a corner, he keeps pushing himself up them, and hopes that when the stairs creak that it isn’t enough for him to wake Morgan. Soft music plays from the room Pepper had pointed out, and he opens the door cautiously to see the scene inside.

Pepper was right, Morgan was asleep, curled onto Mr. Stark’s chest as he uses his working hand to move around a hologram of what looks like a prosthetic from afar.

Mr. Stark’s eyes meet his almost as soon as the doors open and his face crinkles into a warm smile, it feels like coming home, like a hug Peter can’t fully remember and a lab that was always a second home for him.

“Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!!! It really helps me figure out what I did well and what I can improve upon. I hope you guys enjoyed this ~


End file.
